


【九辫】 夜色微光 (Explicit)

by before_you



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 九辫, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/before_you/pseuds/before_you
Summary: Notes:*财团少爷九郎x俱乐部总管辫儿。*Dom！九郎xSub！辫儿。*俱乐部你懂的。*非传统B/D/S/M。*写到最后我都不知道怎么会发展成那样的那种。勿上升真人，仅供娱乐。======





	【九辫】 夜色微光 (Explicit)

正文：

“九爷。”

“九爷好。”

杨九郎走过那条长长的、似乎没有尽头的走廊，站在两边或是经过的服务员模样的人一一向他鞠躬问好。他看了眼问好的人，点了点头，拐进了侧面的一条“闲人免进”的通道。

通道里站着一个人，见他拐进来忙不迭迎上去，领着他往里面走：“九爷，前些日子的意外是我们的错，先生正在里面等您商议。还望您大人有大量，多多包容。”

杨九郎懒得听这些客套话，挥了挥手让他不用多言。

他和身边的几个好友都是这家表面看上去十分正经的俱乐部的常客。他们虽然各有各的私奴，闲暇时候却也会来取乐，至少能得了一个专业的地方，用上家里没有的玩具。

上一周他们又来聚的时候，秦霄贤临时接到了一个重要的电话，只好让梅九亮自己在大厅里的角落呆着。没成想俱乐部里恰好来了几个不长眼的Dom，看见一个独自呆着的小美人邪心四起，上去好一通调戏。若不是一边儿嗑瓜子的孟鹤堂发现得早，估计梅九亮都要被他们扒衣服。

秦霄贤回来的时候，气得都快把厅给砸了。

诚然，大部分的错在那几个Dom，但是俱乐部也有不可推卸的责任。审核不力，随意放人。

杨九郎就是为了这个事儿来的。

侍者把他领到了一扇门前，然后鞠了个躬离开了。

他敲了敲门，还没等里面的人应，就推门走了进去，反手把门锁上。

俱乐部的负责人正坐在办公桌的后面，一条格子条纹的薄毛毯把他裹得严严实实的，似乎很怕冷一样。他的桌上放着一条麻绳和一沓文件，而他正拿着一支钢笔批阅着什么。听见门的响动，他抬起头，对着来人笑了笑。

“九爷。”

杨九郎没理会，径自走到桌子前，伸出一只手。他穿着正经的米黄色三件套西装，左手插在裤子的口袋里，里面鼓鼓囊囊的像是有什么东西。

张云雷抿了抿唇，拣起桌子上那条折了三折的麻绳，双手递过去。

杨九郎把绳子拿过来抻开，在对方乖乖伸出的手腕上缠了两圈，绕了个八字结扯紧。对方身上的毯子在他的动作间掉了下来，露出薄的几乎透明的白衬衫微微遮掩的漂亮身体。

他扯着绳子的余量，把人拉到办公桌上半趴着，不甚宽敞的白衬衫遮不住臀部，下半身赤裸着暴露在空气中。办公桌的下面有一个暗扣，杨九郎把绳子的结勾在上面，让人刚刚好跑不了。

还没等人缓过劲儿来，他便扬手在那个光洁的臀部留下了一个掌印，力道不轻，比起调情更像是惩戒。

“叫什么？”

“主人……”张云雷小小声地喊了一句，脸上烧得通红。哪怕他们的秘密关系已经持续了六年多，他还是每次都会因为杨九郎的气场而脸红。

“秦霄贤的事儿，怎么处理了？”杨九郎坐到办公桌后面那张椅子上，刚好在张云雷视线的死角里。他从裤子口袋里拿出一条黑色的皮质项圈，在手上打了个转。上好的皮革上挂着一个小小的铭牌，刻着Y&Z的缩写。

“那几个挑事儿的Dom已经被剥夺了名额。我让九涵跟与我们有合作关系的Club都报备了他们的姓名相貌，以后禁止进出。”这样汇报工作的姿势太不寻常，他的声音也变了一个调，“我会跟梅先生协商，看看怎么样赔偿。”

“我打过招呼了，”杨九郎勾着项圈的手转了一下，搭在办公桌上，指尖从那个漂亮臀部的缝隙里滑下去，“老秦说了，惩罚那些Dom，加上给他送一套上次公调那一对儿用的同款散鞭就行。”

“……谢谢您，”张云雷动了一下，被杨九郎从身后按住了腰窝，两条腿被挤进中间的鞋尖分开，“至于俱乐部里的问题，是前些日子审核不严了，以后的资料我都会亲自审核，不会再有这样的事情了。”

“行，”杨九郎似乎对这个结果还挺满意。他站起身，把手里的项圈解开，扣到还趴着的人的脖子上。他又、走到桌子前，把扣着挂钩的绳结拿下来，却反倒紧了紧束缚，没有解开，“坐到桌子上去，腿打开。”

办公桌大概到他的腰以下一点，张云雷只好两只手从自己的身下伸过去，在分开的腿中间一起撑着办公桌，半蹭半跳地上了去，摆出对方要的姿势。

“乖。”杨九郎从抽屉里找出一条黑色的皮革贞操带，让他把手抬过头顶，三两下熟练地扣在人身上，“知道最近董事会的事儿吗？”

这家俱乐部表面上是张云雷在经营，实际上却也是属于杨九郎家名下的一个产业，他家里大大小小的喜欢这种游戏的人物多少都在这里有些股份，只不过他的最多。最近这个游戏在国内流行开来，那些吸血一般的董事都渐渐开始眼馋这个俱乐部，里里外外要找着张云雷的不是篡他的位。

“嗯，听说了，”张云雷也知道一点，秦霄贤的事儿给了他们一个发作的由头，一直要找他质证，说白了就是光明正大地数他的错处，只是都被杨九郎拦了下来，“对不起，这事是我管理不力，他们要质证也无可厚非。”

杨九郎又从抽屉里拿出来一条细细的银链子，扣到了他的项圈上，“质证会在今天。”

张云雷完全不知道这件事，一脸的不可置信：“为什么？”

“你不用担心，”杨九郎把他的项圈往里收紧了一格，迫使他不得不把一半的精力放在控制呼吸上面，“今天你的身份是我的Sub。他们问什么，你就答什么。如实回答，你明白的。”

杨九郎从没有在家里的任何人前展现过他们俩之间的事情，对于他们的关系，只有他视作发小的几个人知道而已。如今要牵着他去质证会，颇有一种对着那些滑头的人宣誓主权的意味。

“知道了，”张云雷仰了仰脖子，被杨九郎从桌子上拽下来。他借着力道跪在他脚边，眼睛低垂着，流露出顺服的姿态，“您问什么，我就答什么。”

在作为俱乐部的大老板负责人的时候，张云雷一向比较跳脱，不死板不严苛。可是在作为杨九郎的私有Sub的时候，他拥有许多规矩，一条条认认真真地遵守。

——比如没有允许，不能跟主人以外的人说话。比如一问一答必须真实坦诚，不能撒谎，不能圆滑。

只要杨九郎说他此刻是他的Sub，他便会按照Sub的要求去做。哪怕在人前也一样。

“行，”杨九郎用指尖探进他的唇间，捉着他柔软的舌尖玩弄了一会儿，直到把他的嘴角弄得湿漉漉的才收回手，用胸前口袋里叠好的手帕擦了擦，“起来吧，质证厅在一楼呢，咱得走过去。”

/

张云雷从来没有在这个俱乐部里以Sub的身份示人过。他天生那种生人勿近的气场甚至让好多人误认为他是Dom，挖空了心思想要靠近他，都一一被他拒绝。

杨九郎知道他需要一些气场服人，所以之前在一起的六年他从没有想过在俱乐部里公开他们俩的关系。可是某些人蹬鼻子上脸的着实有些过分，弄得杨九郎不得不把公开关系这件事提上了日程。

出门前，杨九郎按照平时在家里的规矩给他用一块银色的布条蒙上了眼睛，从抽屉里拿出了一副皮革制的手套，一只戴上，另一只给他衔在嘴里，没戴手套的手牵着他银链的末端。

他推开那扇木门，张云雷熟练地跟在他身后一步远的地方，银链垂着一大截，他却能很准确地跟上对方的脚步，不远也不近。

他们拐了七八个弯弯绕绕，终于从长长的走廊里走出来，站在了亮堂堂的大厅入口。

杨九郎是这里的常客，不过大部分的时候都是在一边看着自己的发小们玩，偶尔受邀参加一两次公调。他从来不接受任何人的私人邀请，最大的尺度也就是公调或者一两个小时的情景，以至于场子里的人一直致力于研究他的私人关系，却苦于找不到被他严密保护的Sub而作罢。

于是不出所料的，牵着一个Sub走进大厅的杨九郎得到了万众瞩目。

他名气不小，大多归结于那几次让他的技术格外露脸的公调。那些平时对他有意思的Sub和欣赏他的Dom都纷纷来问候，杨九郎不得不时时停下来跟他们寒暄两句。

随行的规矩他们练了很久。杨九郎把链子系在他身上的各种地方，在宽敞的家里走走停停。他的步伐完全没有规律，唯独每次停下来前会打一个响指示意，张云雷被要求听见响指就停下脚步跪在他脚边。

只是纯粹的走路是很无聊的，也极度容易分心。一开始张云雷每次能随行十分钟已经是极限了，十分钟以后就经常不自觉的忽略掉了指令，结果只能换来抽在身上的一鞭子。杨九郎倒也有耐心，慢慢地跟他磨，最终练成了如今几乎完美的随行状态，即使目不能视也不影响。

他们走到将近大厅的中央，一个Dom凑了上来。杨九郎认出他是圈子里有名的严主，人如其名，叫暴君，还特别容易喜新厌旧，看上了哪个Sub就马上丢掉手上的那一个。

暴君凑到他身边来，眼神上上下下地打量着温顺地跪在杨九郎脚边的人。

“九爷，他叫什么？”

这个圈子里大家都不用自己的真名，杨九郎的代号就叫九爷。

“狐狸。”

杨九郎紧了紧手上的链子，不动声色地把张云雷让身后护了护。

“九爷好福气，他是个训练有素的Sub。”暴君看见了他的动作，讪讪地笑了笑，摸了摸鼻子。

杨九郎听说过各种各样暴君用严厉的手段依然调教失败的事迹，不由得笑了笑：“我比较严格。”

暴君连吃了两个瘪，惺惺地寒暄了两句就离开了。

董事会安排了一个人出来接杨九郎，正站在大厅的角落。他们给杨九郎安排的是单人座，但会议室里也有带着Sub一起的、配了个软垫的椅子。那个人很明显没有想到杨九郎会带着Sub来，一下子不知道把他领到哪边去好。

“没事，给我拿个垫子来就行了，”杨九郎进了房间，大部分的人都已经坐好了。有几个董事也带了他们的Sub，都乖巧地跪在他们脚边。

侍者很快拿来了一个软垫，杨九郎把它的位置放好，按着张云雷的肩膀让他找到角度跪下去。

“很久了，张经理怎么还不来？这么没规矩。”

他们很少有人会对别人的Sub分出注意力，更何况张云雷眼睛上被他蒙了一条银色的布条，挡住了一部分容颜，所以即使杨九郎牵着张云雷进来了，也没有人真正发现。

“他来了，”杨九郎看了一眼脚边无动于衷的人，满意地拍了拍他的头，“这儿呢。”

在情境里的时候，杨九郎不允许他Sub的注意力被任何事情分散，从始至终只能关注着他一个人——就像现在，哪怕身边有人在骂他，也不被允许理会。

他把张云雷眼睛上的布条解开，在耳边低语：“数十个数，再慢慢睁开眼睛。”

张云雷轻轻地一个一个数字念起来，熟悉的嗓音让许多董事会成员无比震惊，随后更加激动——俱乐部的经理是个Sub？这可不常见，说不定能成为弹劾他的一个主要原因。

十个数过后，漂亮的睫毛眨了眨，美人睁开了眼睛。

董事会里那个最爱美色的油腻大叔突然意起，想调戏一下传说中九爷的Sub。更何况平时高冷的经理此刻是这个状态，更令他心生邪念。张云雷的角度刚好能看见他，他便挥了挥手，语气轻佻：“喂，美人，你什么时候攀上的九爷这根高枝啊？”

他以为以张云雷的性格，不出言讽刺也至少会给他一个眼神。没成想，对面连动都没动一下，仿佛完全没有听见这句话。

有几个好玩的小Sub纷纷探出头来，看着这微妙的气氛。

“黄董不太行啊，”杨九郎看了看他脚边那个正在偷偷自己挪位置的小Sub，嘲讽地冷笑一声，“教出来的Sub服从性可不怎么好。”

他这话一出，许多正在乱动的Sub和他们的主人脸色都有些不好看。虽然说不是一个硬性的规定，但是出席会议的Sub总是要给主人长脸的，不停地乱动可算是好好地让他们没面子了一回。

有一个不服气的Dom想去指摘张云雷，却发现对方进门以后的确是没有任何的小动作，也只好把话憋了回去。

“也不知道俱乐部交给这样菜鸟的主人，各位放心吗？”

他今天的主题是狠狠驳斥那些人的面子，自然不放过一切机会。

“那也总比交给一个Sub管理好得多！”刚才被杨九郎明里暗里羞辱了技术的黄董更加不服气了，音调提高了几度。

“是么？”杨九郎等的就是他这句话。他今天有一个连张云雷都没有告诉的想法。

他要给他的小狐狸立威。

他拍了拍大腿，张云雷把被还束缚在一起的双手搭上去。那上面不甚繁复的绳结三两下被解开，精致的绳子被远远扔在一边。

“黄董，介意用一下你的Sub吗？”杨九郎唤来一个侍者，要来了自己最常用的那根辫子。

黄董还是一万个不服气，自然上了他激将法的当，点点头把自己手中的链子交给侍者，让他把人牵过去。

杨九郎把张云雷从地上扶起来，将那根长鞭交给他，让他坐在自己的位置上，自己退到了椅子的后面。

“今天，月亮照常升起，”他的嗓音不轻不重地回响在整个房间，却让一些混迹圈子多年的老人无比惊骇，“我的月亮，听好了——”

“给你十分钟，让他射。”

他没有说如果做不到会怎么样，但是那些老手已经猜到了结局。

月亮是五六年前还在活跃的一个Dom，曾经因为公调红极一时，却和九爷一样，不接受私人的关系，直到最近几年才完全销声匿迹。圈里人都猜测他是不是退圈了，却没有一个人想到，他是从月亮变成了狐狸，臣服于他人脚下。

他的每一鞭都很有技巧，如若忽略他脖子上依旧戴着的项圈，定会被别人以为是一个经验及其丰富的Dom。那个曾在黄董事脚边乱动乱看的小Sub此刻温顺地跪在地上，眼里似乎写着对下一鞭的期待。

杨九郎对时间的掌控一向严格。他掐着表，还剩一分钟的时候敲了敲桌子。

小Sub已经在高超的边缘徘徊，那或重或轻地扫过他身上各种敏感点的鞭子让他无力反抗。张云雷听见了时间的指令以后更是加快了手上的动作，最后毫不怜惜地在小Sub漂亮的臀缝间留下一鞭。

地上瞬间多了一片白色的痕迹。

杨九郎握着张云雷的手，慢慢地把鞭子从他手中抽出，扔在一旁。黄董被这样拂了面子，面色尴尬的让侍者把他的Sub领回来。

张云雷从施鞭的情境中回过神来，眼神冷冷地扫了一圈。没有了臣服时的乖顺，充满的是属于那个把一整个俱乐部管理的井井有条的上位者。

“所以，还有谁对我的Sub的能力有质疑么？”

杨九郎站在椅背后，奖赏性质地摸了摸张云雷的后颈。后者立刻微微低头，眼眸低垂。

被带回黄董脚边休整的小Sub偷偷抬起头看了一眼，又心虚地低下头去。

小Sub切身体验过，才知道坐着的那位，虽然同为Sub，但那位才是真正的一人之下，万人之上。

温顺或严厉，不过一个人的差别而已。

-END.

======

灵感来自：我做了个梦


End file.
